


Karaoke Dokie

by DiamondBlade



Series: Chiley Awakening [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Victorious (TV)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Your favorite heroes meet your favorite karaoke bar for Karaoke Night... and wings!





	Karaoke Dokie

**Author's Note:**

> It's a "Victorious" crossover, in case you couldn't guess by the title. :)

Chase knocked on Riley’s door. When there wasn’t a response, he turned the knob and slowly opened the door, only to be met with a song. He stopped and listened, trying to figure out what song it was that the young Griffin was singing.

_~ Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way you flip your hair’s got me overwhelmed… ~_

Chase smiled and opened the door the rest of the way, only to be met by the sight of Riley singing into his mirror, wearing only green and black striped boxers and a white tank top, singing into a hair brush and wearing the Jurassic World Raptor earbuds that Chase had purchased for him. Hoping that Riley would never see him standing there, he decided to enjoy the show.

_~ …But when you smile at the ground, it’s not hard to tell_  
_You don’t know, oh oh! You don’t know you’re beautiful!_  
_Oh, oh-oh! That’s what makes you beautiful! ~_

_“Bravo!” _Chase clapped. “Encore!”

Riley jumped in shock, turning around and tossing the brush aside. “Chase! I, um… How long have you been standing there?” He blushed a little in embarrassment.

“Just long enough to know that you’ve got quite the set of pipes on you,” he replied, walking into the room. “Actually, this is perfect.”

“It is?” Riley asked, looking for his pants, a robe… Something to cover up with. “What is?”

“We’re all going to Karaoke Dokie tonight,” he replied. “There’s a contest on Friday nights for the best singer. Top prize is a dinner for two, with anything we’d like, on the house!”

“Oh, no,” Riley said. “I don’t sing in public.”

Chase pouted. “Not even for me?”

Riley could feel his defenses weakening by the second. “You know that I have horrible stage fright, don’t you? I’m liable to hurl all over the front tables!”

“So, we’ll eat **after **the competition,” Chase said, grinning. “C’mon, Ry! It’ll be fun!”

“No, it will be nerve-wracking, and raise my blood pressure.”

“Life’s about taking risks, mate.” Chase walked toward Riley, put his arms around him, and turned toward the mirror. “Wouldn’t you want to make everyone jealous when we win? I mean, look at us! Don’t we look good together?”

“We do look nice together,” Riley commented. He sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it!”

“Yay!” Chase gave Riley a peck on the cheek. “Pick you up at five!” He gave his buns a quick squeeze on his way out, causing Riley to jump a little.

After he left, Riley looked himself up and down in the mirror. He smirked, and then turned to his closet, which was loaded with clothes. He moved some articles around. “Okay, so I have nothing to wear.” He kept moving clothes around, eventually stumbling upon a shiny green button-down shirt that his grandma had gotten him for Christmas. “Thank you, Grandma!”

~*~

Chase arrived at Riley’s house, promptly at 5:00. Riley was sitting on his couch, waiting to hear the doorbell ring. Instead, he heard the sound of a key being inserted into a lock, then the door opened, and Chase walked in. “So, are you ready to go?”

“You know, I’ve been wondering how you kept getting in here. I thought I was losing my mind, because I thought I’d been locking the door.”

“Oh, you do, mate,” Chase said, holding up a key with a green cap on it and smiling, “but I had a copy made of your house key.” Chase tossed his keys in the air. “Kendall can do some amazing things, you know.”

“You’re lucky that I love you.”

“I tell myself that every day.”

“We’d better go. We don’t want to be late.” The two walked out of Riley’s house, pulling the door closed behind them. Riley was shocked at the sight of the entire gang standing there. “Guys! What are you doing here?” More shocking, however, was the sight of Koda in a normal outfit. “Looking sharp, Koda!”

“Thank you,” the caveman replied. “Tyler picked it out.”

“Karaoke Dokie has a dress code. You have to wear a shirt.”

“And, Kendall,” Riley commented, “wow!”

“I picked that one out,” Chase said, smiling.

“This neckline is ridiculous,” she growled. “I feel like a cheap hooker.”

"Cheap?!" Chase objected. "That shirt is designer!”

“Anyway,” Shelby interjected, “the point is that we all look good tonight. Let’s get going, before we miss the entire contest!”

“I’ll drive,” Kendall said. “I want to make it there in one piece.” The gang piled into the Museum van, which Kendall liberated from the facility. Riley and Chase sat in the back, with Tyler and Shelby in the middle. Koda rode shotgun. “No sticking your head out the window.”

“Aww,” Chase, Koda, and Tyler groaned in unison.

Kendall opened her mouth to comment, but decided that it was in her best interest to keep quiet. She started the van, put it in gear, and headed toward their destination.

~*~

Karaoke Dokie sat on the outskirts of Hollywood, equidistant from both the Hollywood Arts and North Ridge High Schools. Their weekly karaoke contests typically draw in a packed house, to say nothing of the good food that they serve. Kendall entered first and looked around. “Look at this place,” she commented. “I’d never be caught dead in a place like this.”

“And, yet,” Chase spoke, “here you are!”

“I’m only doing this for you, you know.”

As the rest of the gang entered, a young woman approached them, wearing a uniform and name tag. “Welcome to Karaoke Dokie, home of Robbie’s Amazing Wings. I’m Trina, your hostess for this evening. How many?”

“You’re the hostess, with that personality?” Chase asked, being blunt.

Riley elbowed him in the side. “Pardon my friend. He often times doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“I don’t care. How many?”

“Wow, you ARE rude,” Riley commented, shocked. “Six.”

“You can sit over there,” Trina said, throwing a stack of menus at Riley. “I’m going on break.” She walked away, leaving them standing there.

“Wow,” Shelby said.

“She makes Kendall look like Mother Teresa,” Tyler commented.

“No kidding. Well, we’d better take our seats.” Kendall led them to an open table. “Do we have to get our own food, too?”

As soon as they sat down, a young woman with red hair approached their table. “Hi-ee!”

“Are you here to take our order?” Riley asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“You… Take order… Bring food… Us…” Koda explained, using as few syllables as possible.

“Kay-Kay! Be back with your food shortly!” The girl turned and headed for the kitchen.

“But, you – Never mind,” Tyler said.

“We’re never coming back here,” Kendall spoke.

Chase looked around. “Hey, the stage is clear. C’mon, Riley. Sing for us!”

“I’m not going first. You go first.”

“Okay, I will,” Chase said, heading for the stage. When he got up there, he scrolled through the iPad catalog, looking for a song. He turned to the DJ. “Number 1027.” He queue’d up the track “When I Think of You,” by Janet Jackson. As soon as the backing track started, Riley grinned. This was Chase’s favorite song, and he was going to covertly serenade him. After the intro, Chase started singing…

_~ Ooh, baby, anytime my world gets crazy,_  
_All I need to do to calm it is think of you_  
_'Cause when I think of you, baby_  
_Nothin' else seems to matter_  
_'Cause when I think of you, baby_  
_All I think about is our love… ~_

Riley zoned out, focusing solely on his boyfriend, who was serenading him in the guise of karaoke night. Was this all part of some elaborate Chase plan to declare their relationship to the gang? Ivan already knows. Maybe that’s why he didn’t come tonight. An explosion of applause broke Riley’s daydream. He joined in the clapping.

“Next, keep the applause going for Riley Griffin!” That finished the daydream. He stood up and made his way to the stage. When he got up there, Chase handed him the microphone. _“You’ll do great. Think of me and only me out there. Relax.” _“Riley, everyone!”

He looked at the audience, frozen. He looked at Chase, who made a hand motion for him to get going. Riley nodded and scrolled through the iPad. “Number 2756, please.” The track began with a familiar beat, and Riley began to nervously sing…

_~ It’s been said and done, every beautiful thought’s been already sung,_  
_And, I guess, right now here’s another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical_  
_You saved my life again, And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat… ~_

The gang couldn’t believe it. “He’s great!” Shelby exclaimed.

“I know, right?” Kendall asked.

“I never knew Riley could sing,” Tyler commented.

“He’s full of surprises,” Chase added.

Koda stood up and cheered. “Yay, Riley!”

Riley smiled and finished the song. He was met at the end by raucous applause from the crowd. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, everyone! Now, I’d like to invite Chase back up to the stage. Chase? Could you come up to the stage?”

The entire table turned toward him. “Ooh…”

Chase got up and approached Riley on the stage. _“What are you doing?”_

_“Taking a risk.” _He scanned the audience. “A wise man once said that life isn’t worth living if you don’t take risks. Well, about a month ago, I took the biggest risk to date and told someone very special how I felt about them. Thankfully, after a rocky start, things have been working out, and that’s why I would like to tell everyone here tonight that I, Riley Griffin, am in love with this man right here, Chase Randall!” He turned to his boyfriend. “Not to sound corny, but I love you like a love song.” He smiled.

“That was beautiful. I love you, too, Riley. You do calm my world when I think of you.” He hugged Riley, and the two kissed.

The room burst into applause and cheering, especially from the table with their friends. The two joined their party at the table. “Well?”

“This explains why you were so panic stricken when Riley didn’t come home that one day,” Shelby commented.

“Also, why you broke my door,” Koda spoke.

“Yeah, you still need to fix that,” Kendall added. She smiled. “Seriously, though, I am happy for you two, as long as you stay focused on your Ranger duties, of course.”

“So, you two,” Tyler asked, “what happens next?”

“I have the winners of the Karaoke Dokie Competition right here,” the red-haired waitress spoke from the stage. “The winners are Frankie and Annette!”

_“That was LAST WEEK, Cat!” _Trina shouted from the bar.

“It was? Poo. This week goes to Riley and Chase!”

The crowd cheered. The two took the stage, accepting the plaque from Cat. Chase was the first to speak. “I would like to thank the fans, Riley, and everyone that voted for us. By the way,” he turned toward Cat, “where’s our food?”

“Yeah!” Their tablemates exclaimed in unison.

Cat looked around, frantically. “Whoosh!” She ran out of the restaurant with her arms in the air, like a superhero.

Riley watched, shaking his head. He took the mic from Chase. “We’d like to close out the night with one final song. We’re going to perform ‘Extraordinary’ by Liz Phair. I’ll start with the first verse, and Chase will join in later. Hit it, DJ!” He looked over at Chase, who had a surprised expression on his face. He lowered the mic. “Hey, you said I should take risks.” He raised the mic as the music picked up. Chase grabbed a mic of his own…

_~ You think that I go home at night, take off my clothes, turn out the lights_  
_But I burn letters that I write to you, to make you love me_  
_Yeah, I’d try to make it through the park, and run a stop sign in the dark_  
_Stand in the street, yell out my heart, to make – to make you love me_  
_I am extraordinary, if you’d ever get to know me_  
_I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary_  
_Average everyday sane psycho, supergoddess, average everyday sane psycho ~_

Riley motioned to Chase to pick up the song.

_~ You may not believe in me, but I believe in you_  
_So I still take the trash out… Does that make me too normal for you?_  
_So, dig a little deeper, ‘cause you still don’t get it yet_  
_See me lickin’ my lips, see the criminal fix, and I’ll make – I’ll make you love me_  
_I am extraordinary, if you’d ever get to know me_  
_I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary_  
_Average everyday sane psycho, supergoddess, average everyday sane psycho, supergoddess ~_

Chase motioned to Riley to join in.

_[R] ~ See me jump through hoops for you ~_  
_[C] ~ You stand there watching me performing ~_  
_[R] ~ What exactly do you do? ~_  
_[C] ~ Have you ever thought it’s you that’s boring? ~_  
_[R] ~ Who the Hell are you? ~_  


_“Together!”_ Chase said, away from the mic. Riley nodded.

_~ I am extraordinary, if you’d ever get to know me_  
_I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary_  
_Average everyday sane psycho, supergoddess, average everyday sane psycho_  
_Average everyday sane psycho, supergoddess, average everyday sane psycho_  
_Average everyday sane psycho, supergoddess, average everyday sane psycho ~_

“Average everyday sane psycho!” The two shouted, finishing the track. Riley hugged Chase, then kissed him. Chase deepened the kiss, while the entire room cheered them on.

After a bit, the two broke their kiss. Riley took a deep breath. “Man, I love karaoke night!”


End file.
